What if?
by Xxemo alchemist
Summary: ummm well it's my first story so be kind please.   What if claire lived that tragic day? how will life be for professor layton? well, read and find out R&R :
1. meeting prologue

_**Heeey it's emo alchemist _ well it's my first story so please R&R

* * *

**_

_**What if…? (prologue)**_

_**I sat there at my desk staring at my pencil. You know how you're supposed to have fun on your first day at school? Well that's not happening with me. I played with my blue newspaper boy hat on my head, clearly trying to stay away from other people. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Claire." A girl with light brownish hair up to her shoulders stuck her hand out to me. I stared at her hand before inspecting her even more. She had a small smile on her face and blue eyes. She was skinny and a little short. She had a uniform identical to mines but with a skirt.**_

"_**Um…Hi. I'm Hershal Layton." I replied and shook her hand. I looked up and blushed a little. I just noticed how cute she is when she is smiling. Hoping she doesn't notice my blush, I turn away. **_

_**My 6th**__** grade teacher, just announced our project, we would have to choose a partner to make a science fair experiment. I frowned, I am good at science, but not as goon as I am with English and history. **_

"_**Claire! Claire!" Yelled a tall thin boy. He had long dark hair and a evil grin plastered on his face. I couldn't shake the feeling that he is very bad news. **_

"_**Claire would you like to be my science partner!" He asked with an evil grin. I awaited for Claire's response. **_

"_**Ugh Paul go away! Besides I'm partners with Hershal here." She said. I blinked a couple of times and ask, " I am?" I see her wink at me. Then I realize what she's doing. **_

"_**Oh yeah I am!" I say. Paul gives a deathly glare to me and sulks away. I blink a couple of times and ask, "So why don't you want him to be your partner?" "Because he's obsessed with me and it's just plain old scary" she explains. I had to suppress a laugh, but she notices it. She playfully punches my arm and laugh. **_

_**The bell rang a few minutes later. We exchanged addresses and headed off to our homes. On my way home, I have a small but genuine smile on my face. 'Today was better then I thought' **_**I thought to myself.

* * *

**

**Hehe so how did you like it?**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie ^.^ oh and i know it's short sorry next chappy will be longer XD  
**


	2. The familly prologue

Aye people ;D I'm bac with an all new chappy :3 lol please R&R

**What if…? (prologue) (chapter 2)**

I stared at that piece of paper with small hand writing. '_Should I go to Claire' s house?' _since I was bored I decided to go and visit her.

I went and got dressed into outgoing clothes. I got out my black jeans, button up shirt and a sweater vest. After combing my hair and putting on my clothes I headed downstairs. "Hey dad, how do I get to this address?" I asked. My dad gave me a questioning look and asked, "Why son?" I told him that I was going to visit a friend for a school project.

"Oh ok son." He told me. Dad explained how to get to the address, good for me her house was only a few blcks away.

"Thanks dad!" I exclaimed. He just nodded and smiled. I smiled back and headed out. It was windy outside and cold. Good thing my hat won't fly away from the wind.

On my way there, I had the feeling someone was following me. At times I would look behind me to check if I had an stalkers. When I found that no one was following me I would sigh in relief.

I got to the address in no time. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A short time later, a tall man stood there. He had dark brown hair and a clean shave.

"Umm hello s-sir." I mentally hit myself for stuttering. He stared at me and kindly said, "Hello there Youngman. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see your daughter, Claire, were partners for a project." I explained. He smiled and said, "Ok, I'll go get my daughter." He left the door and I just stood there. I played with the rim of my hat till I herd footsteps coming down the stairs.

I looked up to see Claire in a light blue shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Hershal!" She said happily. I smiled and said, "Why hello Claire," I said happily. I felt my face getting hot when I saw her smile. I turned away abruptly so she doesn't notice me blushing. My heart was beating faster then before.

'_What's going on with me!'_ I thought to myself. A warm hand touches my shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asks, concern in her voice. "Y-Yeah I-I'm ok." I stutter. I turn around hoping she doesn't notice my blush. "Ok good, now lets go inside you look like your freezing out there!" She says.

We go inside her house, It looks simply fantastic! There's a fire place that is lit right now, and all the walls were painted white. I stared at her house in awe.

"Ma, dad this is my friend Hershal Layton." She introduced. I smiled at her kindness. "Hi, and it's Hershal Layton Jr., My dad's Hershal Layton the scientist." I greeted. "Well nice to meet you Hershal," Her dad says with a smile. "Oh my I'm sorry that this house is so messy, I wasn't excpecting any visitors!" Her mom says. "Oh, haha it's ok." I say.

"Well, lets go to my room Jr." I notice her remark to the 'Jr.' part of my name. I grin and nod in agreement.

Once inside her room, I exhale once I'm in her room. I look around and notice her room is simple, a bed in the corner and white walls. There's a dresser next to her bed and a mirror.

Your room is identical to mines." I comment. "Ummm thanks?" She says. I laugh and sit on the ground. She sat next to me. I played with my fingers for a little while till she said, "So…your dad's a scientist?" She asks. I smile and say, "Yup, it's pretty cool because he teaches me all about science!" We continued to talk about our life, and getting to know each other.

Once is was 5'oclock, I decided to heed home. I say bye to Claire and her parents and head home. On my way home, I had that feeling of being stalked once again. Deciding not to look back I run the rest of the way home.

(Stalkers P.O.V)

"I will get you Layton! You will not take Claire away from me!" I exclaim. My long dark hair sways in the wind and my nose is stuffy. I walk home angry and sad.

Lol how'd you like the story?

R&R and ill give you a cupcake or a cookie :3


End file.
